Doble Golpe
by beautypainII
Summary: Porque le habían menospreciado tantas veces que, cuando la gota rebosó el vaso, tuvo que devolver el golpe.
1. Chapter 1

**Doble Golpe**

Tengo mis defectos, no cabe duda; pero la falta de imaginación no figura entre ellos.

Fíjense en el caso de Gale Hawthorne, por ejemplo. El desenlace ha tenido lugar hoy mismo, y puedo decir con cierta satisfacción que lo he llevado con mano firme y segura. En esto se reconoce a las personas con inventiva.

Sin el auxilio de mi perspicacia, ni me habría fijado siquiera en Gale. Tampoco habría sido capaz de manipularle debidamente. Pero llegado el caso, he actuado con mano maestra.

Ha aparecido, tal como yo tenía previsto, exactamente después de la comida. Yo preparaba cemento en el sótano cuando ha llamado a la puerta del jardín.

—¿No hay nadie? —ha preguntado.

—Aquí abajo —he respondido yo—. Casi a punto para la marcha definitiva.

Ha cruzado la cocina y bajado las escaleras del sótano con aquel andar pesado que tiene. Gale, el ganapán eterno, que se abre paso en la vida con la delicadeza de una apisonadora. Como una apisonadora, tenía una confianza inquebrantable en su propia fuerza, en su poder por aplastar todo lo que se hallase en su camino.

Aquí en el sótano, tenía que agacharse un poco…, ¡era tan alto! Alto y macizo. Un cuello de toro sobre unos hombros de luchador de _catch_. En fin, el armazón habitual de los hombres que trabajan al aire libre, de los actores de cine y de los gorilas machos adultos. Sí, ya sé, esto no es caritativo. No se puede comparar a Gale Hawthorne con un gorila, y mucho menos pensando en su peinado juvenil y agradable. Esto no habría sido justo con el gorila.

—¿Está solo? —preguntó—. ¿Adónde ha ido la señora Mellark?

—¿Katniss? Se ha ido a Dalton, a cerrar la cuenta corriente del Banco.

La sonrisa desapareció.

—¡Ah! Yo esperaba poderle desear buen viaje.

¡Y cómo lo esperaba! Debía de quedar anonadado al enterarse de que no volvería a verla, yo lo sabía. Lo sabía muy bien porque había venido a llamar a la puerta con su «¿No hay nadie?» de todos los días. En realidad, la frase quería decir: «¿Está libre el paso, querida?».

¿Cuántas veces había venido a rondar por estos parajes este verano? ¿Cuántas veces la había llamado «querida» todas esas semanas que yo no estaba en casa, mientras me derrengaba en la ciudad y ella estaba allí, solita, en la casa de campo?

Sola con Gale Hawthorne. La apisonadora. El gorila, El cuadrúmano con camisa deportiva. Cuando llegamos, en junio, me dije que habíamos tenido suerte al encontrar a un tipo como

Gale para hacer apaños. La casa necesitaba un sinfín de reparaciones, pequeños trabajos de carpintero y una nueva capa de pintura. También había que echar una ojeada al césped y a las flores; y como yo sólo iba los fines de semana, me felicitaba de haber encontrado a un tipo tan complaciente como Gale.

Tampoco Katniss agotaba los elogios.

—Es una auténtica perla. ¡Qué suerte haberlo encontrado!

Bueno, en verdad que había de ser una perla: en todo el verano Katniss no ha dejado de encontrarle cosas que hacer. Trazar un camino hasta la empalizada, arreglar el cercado… los vecinos ya se habían acostumbrado a verle llegar tres o cuatro veces por semana, Yo también, por supuesto. Durante más de dos meses habría podido creerse que yo estaba completamente ciego. Pero me puse a sumar dos y dos. O mejor, uno y uno. Gale y Katniss. Juntos allá arriba, día tras día. ¿Y noche tras noche?

Pero ¿cómo saberlo seguro? Necesité mucha imaginación para hacerme a la idea de que una mujer joven pudiera enamorarse de un plantígrado semejante. Oh, después de todo, es probable que haya mujeres a quienes les gusten los monos. ¿Sienten acaso una secreta inclinación por los cuerpos velludos, con gibosidades aplastantes y ardores bestiales? Katniss me había asegurado siempre que estas cosas le daban horror, que me apreciaba por mi dulzura, mi comprensión y mi buen arte de vivir… En fin, eso decía ella.

Pero yo me había fijado en su manera de mirar a Gale. Yen cómo la miraba él. Y, por último, en cómo me miraban ambos, a mí, cuando pensaban que yo no lo advertía.

¡Ah, pero yo no me perdía detalle, evidentemente! Cada semana ponía mayor atención.

Al principio pensé en desembarazarme de Gale; pero la cosa se habría visto demasiado clara. Además, echarle a mitad del verano, cuando todavía quedaba un montón de cosas por hacer, habría sido una estupidez. Amenos que, hubiese provocado una explicación con Katniss.

No era solución. Todo lo que habría conseguido de ella hubiera sido un mentís inundado de lágrimas. Al final del balance, Katniss habría trastocado la situación con tal habilidad que hubiera resultado yo el culpable de todo: un verdugo que la desterraba al campo todo el verano, sin dejarle más que los ojos, para llorar. Además, a fin de cuentas, yo no podía probar lo que sospechaba.

Por todo ello me decidí a vender la casa. No resultó demasiado complicado. Fue una buena idea hacer inventario de todo. Esto aumentaba el valor de la propiedad. Me bastó con mandar aviso a la agencia Dalton, y ellos se ocuparon de todo. A fines de agosto, tenía tres candidatos. He aceptado la mejor oferta; me deja un bonito beneficio.

Como preveía, Katniss se ha impresionado mucho al saber la noticia. Se encontraba bien aquí; acababa apenas de instalarlo todo, y ya se proponía volver el próximo año; en fin, me había hablado nada menos que de instalar la calefacción para poder pasar el invierno aquí, ¿no?

¡Ah, no representaba mal, la chica, y ello me divertía mucho! Salvo la idea de pasar aquí todo el año. ¿Alimentaba mi mujercita la esperanza de que yo fuese bastante idiota para aceptar semejante proposición…? ¿Que yo fuese a reventarme, solo, en la ciudad, en una abominable oficina, y que me arrastrase por la nieve los fines de semana para venir a recibir sus consuelos? Me decía:

—No, de veras, querido, he echado demasiadas raíces aquí. Si tú supieras lo que he hecho en esta casa… ¡Ah, me dan ganas de pasar en esta casa todo el resto de mi existencia!

Yo tenía necesidad de gritar, de bramarle todos los insultos, de escupir en su rostro todo lo que me oprimía el corazón, de decirle que estaba enterado, y luego cogerla y sacudirla hasta que se le soltasen las orejas. Pero no habría podido. Katniss era demasiado delicada para que osara pensar en tratarla de modo parecido… En fin, siempre me había dado esta impresión. Habla que tratarla con dulzura. El dulce Gale, su hermoso gorila.

Así pues, he sido muy gentil con ella. Le he explicado que la venta de la finca era un negocio excelente, que nos permitía embolsar un beneficio considerable y que el año próximo compraríamos otra cosa. En realidad, le había preparado ya una pequeña sorpresa. Pasado el primero de setiembre, cuando volviésemos a la ciudad, pensaba enseñársela, aunque no se encentrara exactamente por aquellos alrededores.

—¿No está por aquí? —Katniss me miró fijamente—. ¿Quieres decir que has elegido otro lugar?

—Exactamente.

—¿Dónde? Dime, ¿está lejos?

Yo sonreí.

—Un poco.

—Pero yo… A mí me gustaría tanto quedarme aquí, junto al río…

—Espera antes de decir nada. No hablemos más del asunto, hoy. Creo que necesitas dormir.

—Sí. Creo que me tenderé en el diván, si no te molesto.

No me molestaba. No volvimos a hablar de la cuestión. He puesto los papeles en regla, y Katniss ha comenzado a empaquetar. No había mucha tarea; he vendido también los muebles.

Luego he esperado. Esperado y espiado. Katniss no sabía que yo espiaba. Y tampoco lo sabía Gale.

Y hoy es el último día, y Gale está conmigo en el sótano, mirando cómo hago la mezcla. —Vaya, hombre, pues no trabaja tan mal. No le creía tan habilidoso.

—Soy capaz de muchísimas cosas, si pongo el alma en hacerlas. Y le devolví la sonrisa.

—¿Es éste el agujero que quiere tapar? —ha preguntado, señalando la abertura bajo las escaleras que suben a la cocina.

Era un orificio negro de unos sesenta centímetros por sesenta, entre el suelo y la parte inferior de los escalones.

—Ése es —he contestado—. Creo que comunica directamente con la cochera. Siempre me ha desagradado verlo y me gustaría cerrárselo a los nuevos propietarios antes de partir.

—Para impedir que entren los ratones, ¿eh?

—Y las ratas —he puntualizado.

—No hay muchas por aquí —ha refunfuñado Gale.

—En esto está equivocado, Gale. —Y le he mirado fijamente—. Las hay por todas partes. Asoman apenas has vuelto la espalda. Te lo mordisquean todo, y si no pones cuidado, se te comerán las alfombras y las paredes. ¡Ah, son muy astutas! Procuran trabajar en silencio. Pero un sujeto listo sabe descubrirlas. Es capaz de distinguir las huellas de su paso. Un tipo listo consigue deshacerse de ellas. No quiero dejarles el menor resquicio, Gale. No me gustaría pensar que los nuevos propietarios están viviendo la misma experiencia que yo.

—Usted no me habló nunca de esas ratas —comentó Gale, mirando la abertura bajo las escaleras—. Y Kat…, la señora Mellark, tampoco.

—No estaría enterada, seguramente. Yo hubiera debido advertirla.

—Claro.

—En fin, ahora ya no tiene importancia. El cemento resolverá la cuestión. —Retrocedí un par de pasos—. A propósito, Gale, empleo un material nuevo. No sé si usted lo ha utilizado ya. Lo he encontrado en la ciudad. Es un cemento que cuaja muy aprisa. Quiero decir que se endurece en menos de una hora.

—¿Tiene el modo de empleo?

Gale fijaba la mirada en la masa que se iba endureciendo sobre el suelo.

—No hay instrucciones especiales; se emplea como el cemento normal.

Le pasé la llana y el alisador.

—Ahí tiene; creo que podemos empezar. Yo desmontaré el panel de las armas.

Gale se puso al trabajo y yo fui al otro lado a descolgar los blancos. Luego saqué las pistolas del cajón y las empaqueté. A continuación les tocó el tumo a los revólveres, y antes de ponerlos aparte los limpié un poco.

Gale trabajaba aprisa. Tenía el temperamento adecuado para esa clase de empleos: mucha energía, asociada a una falta absoluta de imaginación. A los tipos como Gale nunca les ha dado miedo el trabajo físico, porque mientras mueven los brazos no tienen que quebrarse la cabeza. Viven casi por completo en un universo de sensaciones y responden agresivamente a cada desafío. Enseñadles un agujero en la pared, y lo tapan; enseñadles una mujer, y…

Yo dirigí hacia otra parte mis pensamientos y concentré toda mi atención en el engrasado del último revólver. Un «Colt» macizo, uno de los que no había empleado nunca aquí. Parece raro eso de coleccionar armas y no utilizarlas sino tan de tarde en tarde; pero me gustaba manipularlas…; sí, tenerlas en la mano pensando en su energía potencial. Vean ustedes, la muerte está agazapada en este agujerito. Del minúsculo orificio sale una fuerza lo bastante grande para volar el cerebro, sea de un idiota lo mismo que de un emperador; para levantar a pedazos el cráneo de un santo al igual que el de un pecador. Con un arma así hasta se puede matar a un gorila a poca distancia.

Yo sostenía el revólver volviendo la vista hacia la espalda de Gale. Él manejaba la llana con pericia, tapando por completo la abertura y empezando a rellenar las juntas.

Cargué el revólver, lo armé y miré otra vez. Tres metros, blanco perfecto, tiro fácil. El idiota no sabría nunca qué le había ocurrido.

He ahí el problema, evidentemente. No sabría nunca qué le había ocurrido. Y yo quería que lo supiera. Hasta en un primate como Gale, en alguna parte, profundamente escondida acaso, debe de existir cierta facultad de pensar, de comprender. La cuestión estaba, por entero, en hallar la manera de poner en funcionamiento su imaginación.

Dejé el revólver y me acerqué a él.

—Bien, me parece que esto está ya terminado.

Él asintió, secándose el sudor de la frente. De sus sobacos ascendía un olor animal.

—En efecto. Este producto da un resultado de primera. Mire, ya está duro. Basta con alisar un poquitín más.

—No vale la pena. —Retrocedí—. En verdad que se ha ganado una cerveza.

Gale me acompañó sonriente hasta el refrigerador portátil instalado en el rincón. Saqué una botella y la destapé. Él engullía, agradecido. La botella estuvo vacía antes de que abriese los ojos de nuevo y comentase:

—¿Y usted no bebe?

Moví la cabeza negativamente.

—Cuando manejo armas de fuego, no, Gale. Y señalé las cajas de encima de la mesa.

—Oiga, señor Mellark, quería preguntarle una cosa. ¿Cómo se explica que un tipo como usted coleccione revólveres?

—Bah, es un pasatiempo relativamente generalizado.

—Pero no le he visto tirar nunca.

Yo fui a coger otra botella, la abrí y se la entregué.

—Quizá no los coleccione para tirar, Gale —le dije—. Quizá los coleccione un tanto como símbolos. Tome este «Colt», por ejemplo. Mi admiración por su cilindro negro no tiene nada que ver con la balística. Cuando lo miro, leo en él un millar de aventuras. Una historia por cada bala que ha disparado. Escenas del violencia y angustia; dramas de alta sociedad y melodramas de baja ralea.

—Excita su imaginación, en cierta manera, ¿no es eso?

—Exactamente. —Y le serví otra cerveza—. Animo, Gale, hay que terminar las existencias. Es el último día que estamos juntos, ya sabe. Eso merece una fiestecita.

Hizo un gesto afirmativo, pero no parecía de humor para festejar nuestra partida. La cerveza helada descendía rápidamente y empezaba a producir su efecto. Cuando hace calor, con unas botellas basta; sobre todo después de haber hecho un trabajo pesado. Yo cuidé de que la siguiente estuviera a punto antes de que Gale hubiese apurado la que tenía. Bebía golosa, ruidosamente. La nuca se le hinchaba; los labios rodeaban el cuello de la botella. Su cara tenía la expresión concentrada del animal que sólo se interesa por la satisfacción inmediata de su deseo.

Volví a coger el «Colt» y me dirigí hacia el lienzo de pared cementado. Con la mano izquierda acaricié la superficie que se iba secando.

—Es un producto formidable —dije—. Ya está duro, y prácticamente seco.

Él gruñó, dejó la botella vacía y cogió la llena, la quinta. Yo esperé que hubiese engullido un buen trago.

—¿Qué es ése ruido?

Gale se enderezó.

—No oigo nada.

—Un ratón… Ahí dentro.

—O una rata, ha dicho usted —adujo, bajando la cabeza.

—No, yo pienso que es un ratoncito. Es un grito demasiado agudo. ¿No lo oye?

—… No oigo nada.

Dio un paso y se detuvo. Su mano acarició el «Colt», y yo lo retiré.

—Sigo sin oír nada.

—Bah, al fin y al cabo, no tiene importancia. El cierre es hermético, ¿verdad?

—Claro.

—Bien. Entonces el ser que esté ahí se asfixiará dentro de unos minutos. —Le sonreí—. Sin duda usted está sordo para los tonos agudos. Yo no he dejado de oír el ruidito ese en todo el rato que usted estuvo tapando el agujero.

—¿Y qué importa? ¿Siente pena por el ratón?

—No muy en especial, Gale.

—Es una bestezuela estúpida.

—Muy cierto, Gale.

—De todas formas, ya no podrá pasar ninguno más. Ahora la pared está completamente dura —Dio un puñetazo—. Hice un buen trabajo.

—Sí, ciertamente. Esto me recuerda que es hora de que saldemos las cuentas. Pero bebamos un último vaso antes. Gale echó, una mirada al reloj.

—Pues no sé, señor Mellark. Quizá será mejor que me vaya. Tengo unas cosas que hacer en Dalton…

¡Ya lo creo que tenía cosas que hacer en Dalton! Se moría de ganas de ver a Katniss. Quizá todavía tuvieran tiempo de decirse adiós una vez más, como la noche pasada, antes de que yo volviera. Mejor dicho, cuando todavía no sabían que había vuelto. Pero yo les vi perfectamente, y todavía podía imaginármelos.

Me ha costado bastante esfuerzo el cerrar el paso a la riada de imágenes que había provocado yo mismo, pero lo he conseguido. Hasta he logrado dedicar una sonrisa a Gale. Y le he dado la botella diciendo:

—La última, en recuerdo de los buenos viejos tiempos. Y si no le molesta, yo le acompañaré. Saqué otra botella para mí, la abrí y la levanté. Con la mano izquierda, había vuelto a coger el «Colt». Gale levantó su cerveza y eructó. El ruido resonó en el sótano como un pistoletazo. —Sería el momento de pronunciar un brindis —dije.

—Adelante.

—¡A la libertad!

Gale ha empezado a beber, después ha apartado la botella de los labios. Yo miraba las arrugas que animaban su sudorosa frente.

—¿La libertad?

Me he encogido de hombros.

—No hay motivo alguno para tener la cosa en secreto. Al fin y al cabo usted es casi de la familia, en cierto sentido.

—No comprendo.

—Todo llegará.

—¿Qué significa esa historia de libertad?

—La señora Mellark—respondí.

Él ha dejado la cerveza sobre la mesa. —¿Qué?

—Nos hemos divorciado.

—Divor…

—Esto es, Gale. —Yo he vuelto la cabeza hacia la pared—. ¿De veras no oye nada ahí detrás?

—No… Pero ¿qué es esa historia de divorcio? ¿Se han enfadado, o qué?

—Nada de eso. Podría decirse que ha sido una cosa completamente inesperada, al menos en lo que respecta a ella. Pero yo he creído que a usted le interesaría saberlo.

—Entonces, ¿ella no está en Dalton?

—Mucho me temo que no.

—¿Quiere decir que se ha marchado ya, hoy mismo?

—En cierto sentido.

—Dígame, Mellark, ¿adónde quiere ir a parar? ¿Qué es lo que se esconde ahí detrás…?

Yo volví el oído en dirección a la pared.

—¿Está seguro de que no oye nada, Gale?

—¿Qué debería oír?

—Bueno, yo pensaba que ella habría podido decirle hasta la vista.

—¡Santo Dios, Mellark! ¡Usted está de broma!

Yo sonreí.

Los ojos se le dilataron. Vi que su mano se crispaba alrededor del cuello de la botella y levanté el cañón del revólver de modo que él pudiera advertirlo.

—Suelte eso, Gale. Podría hacerle daño. Si he matado a una ratoncita ¿por qué ha de dudar de si eliminaría también a la rata macho?

Gale dejó la botella. Apenas soltarla, las manos se le pusieron a temblar.

—Mellark, usted no ha podido hacer una cosa así… Usted no es capaz… Eso no es posible…

—Tiene razón, no habría podido. Katniss y usted estaban muy convenciditos de que no, ¿verdad? Habían decretado que yo no podía hacer nada. No podía sospechar, no podía ver lo que pasaba ante mis propios ojos. Y si hubiese descubierto algo, fuese lo que fuere, no podía hacer nada, porque yo era un pobre imbécil. ¡Pues bien, se equivocó, mi querido Gale! Y Katniss también. Me pregunto si me oye en este instante. —Levanté la voz—. ¿Me oyes, Katniss?

Gale retrocedió hacia la pared, con una mueca.

—Usted miente. Usted no la ha matado.

—Correcto, no he sido yo quien la ha matado, Gale. Cuando la he dejado estaba perfectamente viva. Me he limitado, nada más, a asegurarme de que tuviera los brazos y las piernas bien atados, para que no pudiese revolverse y la mordaza se mantuviera en su sitio. Luego la he metido en el agujero y he aguardado a que llegase usted.

La cara de Gale estaba más blanca que la pared.

—Ya comprende por qué, ¿verdad, Gale? Hasta un primate tiene el discernimiento suficiente para calibrar la situación. Es una broma divertida, ¿no? Usted tapaba el agujero de la pared, y todo ese rato yo sabía que con ello la estaba matando. Y lo más divertido del caso, entiéndase bien, es que ella también lo sabía. Ella estaba allí, en el hueco, esforzándose por llamarle, y usted la encerraba en su tumba, en su sótano hermético, en unas tinieblas peores que la noche, en la nada de la muerte…

—¡Usted está loco!

Yo vi cómo se le marcaban los músculos, cómo se le endurecía la nuca.

—¡Un paso más y le hago saltar el cerebro!

Gale dio el paso, pero para atrás. Retrocedió hacia la pared y empujó. Pero el cemento resistía bien.

—Inútil —le dije—. Es sólido. Ha hecho un trabajo excelente, mi querido Gale. El último y el mejor, sin duda. Además, ahora ya no vale la pena. El aire no ha podido durar mucho. Katniss ya se habrá asfixiado.

Él se volvió, jadeando, y levantó las manos. Las tenía encarnadas.

—¡Está loco! —gritó, ahogándose—. No es que ella le tuviera miedo, que le detestase… Ningún ser humano habría imaginado jamás una cosa semejante…

—Pues sí, Gale. ¿No lee nunca ningún libro? Creo que no. Usted ha estado siempre demasiado ocupado viviendo, ¿verdad, Gale? Lo mismo que Katniss. Ustedes tenían fe en la acción y despreciaban a la gente como nosotros. Nosotros tenemos siempre la nariz colgando sobre los libros, dicen, mientras que ustedes tenían los pies sobre el suelo. Ustedes eran los verdaderos hombres de acción. Se enorgullecen de tomar de la vida lo que les gusta. Y se burlan de nosotros. Apuesto a que Katniss y usted se burlaban así de mí. Pero ahora me ha llegado el turno.

—No… ¡No escapará sin castigo!

—¿Y por qué no?

—Hablaré. Le denunciaré al _sheriff_.

—No, Gale, usted no hará eso. Es cómplice, no lo olvide. Es usted quien la ha emparedado. Si va a ver al _sheriff_, yo le contaré a éste una historieta mía particular. Diré que estábamos de acuerdo los dos, que yo le había prometido la mitad de la prima. Y es un seguro gordo, Gale. Contaré al _sheriff_ cómo usted la iba emparedando viva mientras ella se revolvía, forcejeaba y trataba de gritar, sabiendo que usted la estaba matando. No yo, Gale. Usted.

Estuvo a punto de arrojarse sobre mí. Yo retrocedí un paso, y él, a la vista del «Colt», se contuvo. Cuando me puse a reír, él se tapó los oídos.

—¡Qué pena que Katniss no le hiciera caso, Gale, anoche, cuando usted insistía en que no esperasen mi regreso! Usted quería que ella lo abandonase todo para partir enseguida. A usted le habían ofrecido una plaza de guarda forestal en Montana, ¿no es cierto? Nadie sabría nunca… Sólo, que Katniss quiso tener los pies demasiado firmes sobre el suelo. Se quiso quedar para poder retirar hoy el dinero del Banco, ¿verdad?

—¿Usted… nos escuchaba?

—¡Pues claro! Había parado el coche al fondo del camino y vine andando hasta la ventana. Luego volví allá a buscarlo y entré como lo hago siempre. No tuvieron tiempo de decidir cómo se encontrarían para organizar la fuga, ¿verdad que no, Gale? Ni siquiera se pudo despedir a gusto. Ande, inténtelo ahora. Hay, quizá, una probabilidad entre diez mil de que ella le oiga.

Gale tenía los ojos vidriosos. No era por el calor, ni tampoco por la cerveza. Gemía y sollozaba.

—Vamos, Gale. ¡Dése prisa! Diga un último adiós la dama. Diga adiós a la gentil damita antes que exhale el último suspiro, antes que aspire la última bocanada de aire para sus pulmoncitos, que sienta cómo le inflaman y se le encogen. Va a morir muy pronto, Gale, si no lo está ya. Luego empezará a desecarse. Ah, no, no se pudrirá. ¡Esto es tan seco! No habrá mal olor. Simplemente, se momificará. Los miembros se le pondrán como pergamino; los cabellos se le romperán y caerán. La piel se le descamará. Los ojos se le secarán y se encogerán dentro de las órbitas. Mas, sobre lo que quede de su cara, se podrá leer siempre la misma expresión, la que tenía en el momento de morir…, con su último grito mudo pidiendo misericordia. En este instante le llama a usted. ¿No la oye? Ella grita: «¡Gale, ayúdame! ¡Hazme salir de aquí, Gale! ¡Sácame!…».

Gale emitía un jadeo gutural profundo, cerró los párpados y corrió hacia las escaleras. No hice ni un solo gesto para impedírselo. Oí cómo parecía derrumbar los escalones, dar martillazos al enlosado de la cocina y cerrar de un fuerte portazo.

Después de eso, el sótano quedó en una calma profunda. Guardé el «Colt» en su estuche, después de haberlo descargado y limpiado el cilindro y la culata.

Luego, cogí las botellas vacías y las ordené adecuadamente en el rincón. Apuré la cerveza de Gale y me bebí la mía. A continuación subí arriba. Ya no tenía que hacer otra cosa sino esperar.

Debí beber dos o tres botellas más en el ínterin. Las había sacado del refrigerador grande de la cocina y las había llevado al salón para tenerlas al alcance de la mano durante la lectura. Cogí mi ejemplar de Poe, y no fue por mera coincidencia. Me preguntaba si su manera de desarrollar la trama resultaba tan melodramática como la mía. Quizá no, pero es que yo tenía mis motivos. Pensándolo bien, lo que había dicho a Gale podía parecer idiota yrebuscado; pero lo había hecho adrede.

En unos instantes, la lectura me absorbió por completo. Digan lo que quieran, lo cierto es que Poe tiene una imaginaciónnotable, yyo aprecio esta clase de cualidades.

Era casi de noche cuando oí llamar a la puerta. Me acordé inmediatamente del cuervo de Poe, y dejé el libro.

—Entra —dije. (No era el cuervo de Poe, comprendan.)—. Buenas noches, Katniss. —Yle sonreí —. ¿Has podido hacer todo lo que querías?

—Sí, amor mío.

Se sentó, yyo noté la sombra de una contrariedad ensurostro. —¿Qué es lo que no marcha bien?

—Oh, nada. Pero al regresar me ha sucedido una cosa rara. —¿Cómo?

—Pues mira: pasaba por delante de la comisaría cuando unguardia ha frenado a mi lado. —¿Exceso de velocidad?

—Pues no, tonto; sabes muy bien que nunca paso de los cincuenta. Me ha pedido el permiso de conducir y luego me ha mandado hacer una cosa extravagante. Me ha pedido que bajara del coche y fuera hasta él al lado de la moto. Yme ha hecho hablar por suinterfono.

—Pero ¿por qué diablos…?

—No me lo ha dicho. Todo lo que sé es que he tenido que decirle mi nombre al _sheriff_. Luego él me ha dicho que lamentaba muchísimo haberme molestado, pero que le he ahorrado el tener que venir acá por nada. Y me dejado marchar. Yo le he preguntado qué ocurría. Él ha levantado los hombros y me ha dicho que había habido un malentendido y que aquella casualidad lo había disipado. ¿Lo entiendes, querido?

Yo sonreí.

—Quizá. Pero vale más que lo dejemos para otro día. Por nada del mundo querría estropear la

última velada que pasamos aquí.

—Oh, querido, explícate. ¡Por favor!

—Bueno, pues, también aquí ha habido un poco de trastorno. ¿Recuerdas que Gale Hawthorne había de pasar para tapar concemento aquel agujero?

—Ah, claro.

Había titubeado. Yo la observaba. Me complacía estudiarla, percibir su manera de esperar lo que vendría luego. Si hubiera podido, habría prolongado indefinidamente aquel instante. Por fin, continué:

—Pues bien, ni lo he visto por aquí. Observé que suspiraba conalivio.

—Entonces, al final, he ido ylo he tapado yo mismo. —¡Pobrecito mío! ¡Estarás muyfatigado!

—No me entiendes. No es éste el trastorno de que quiero hablar. —¿Nnn… no?

Otra vez la hice esperar, saboreando el momento. Luego proseguí, sabiendo que pronto se produciría uninstante todavía mejor:

—Entonces, a eso de las cuatro, el _sheriff_ Taylor me ha llamado para saber dónde estabas tú. Yo se lo he dicho, naturalmente, e imagino que a consecuencia de ello los policías han procurado encontrarte.

—Pero ¿por qué?

—Resulta un poco enojoso explicarlo. Se diría que nuestro amigo Gale Hawthorne ha sido víctima de una especie de depresiónnerviosa.

—¿Gale?

—¡Sí, sí! ¿Quién lo habría creído? ¡Tenía siempre un aire tan flemático y desprovisto de imaginación! Tú que lo has visto algo más a menudo que yo, tampoco habrías creído que fuese un tipo dotado de muchísima sensibilidad. ¿Me equivoco?

—Dime lo que ha habido, lo que ha pasado…

—Si te empeñas… Por lo que he podido comprender, Gale ha llegado a la oficina del _sheriff_ llorando como un ternero y ha contado una historia de lo más espeluznante. Al principio, han pensado que habría bebido; pero, al parecer, más bien se encontraba en plena crisis de histeria. Tengo entendido que me ha acusado de haberte asesinado yemparedado enel sótano.

—¡Me danganas de echar a correr!

—Es lo que el _sheriff_ le ha contestado a Gale en un principio. Hasta que se ha dado cuenta de que el pobre truhán estaba casi loco de terror. Entonces, compréndelo, me ha telefoneado, y yo le he dicho que vieran de encontrarte. Estoy contento de que lo haya conseguido. No me habría gustado verme mezclado encuentos raros precisamente enel momento de marcharnos de aquí.

No podía verle la cara en la semioscuridad; por ello me he levantado y me he acercado a ella. A Katniss le handado ganas de volverse, pero la he sujetado por el hombro yla he acariciado.

—¡Gale! —La voz ha estado a punto de quebrársele; pero ha logrado recobrarse—. ¿Cómo está?

—Según el _sheriff_, completamente postrado —suspiré—. Han llamado al momento al doctor

Silbermann. Amenos que se les escape, van a internarlo. Es lástima, alguien ha dicho que acababa de encontrar empleo de guardia forestal enMontana.

Katniss estaba toda temblorosa; pero suvoz continuaba firme. —¿Ha dicho… alguna otra cosa?

—No. ¿Qué otra cosa habría podido decir? —¿Por qué ha imaginado que querías matarme?

—No tengo la menor idea. Es curioso, esos tipos callados, cuando se les ha desbocado la imaginación ya no pueden sujetarla más. Se encierran en una idea fija, y luego estallan de repente. Me alegro muchísimo de que no le haya pasado estando aquí contigo. No me atrevo a pensar en lo que habría podido cruzarle por la cabeza. —Y me puse a reír—. Dirás que me lanzo a pescar ideas descabelladas, querida mía, pero habría podido tratar de violarte. ¿Te imaginas entre los brazos de unloco encelo?

Katniss tuvo unescalofrío yescondió la cabeza contra mí.

—No llores. Mañana nos vamos, ya sabes. Volvemos a la ciudad. Tú y yo. No habrá que pensar más en Gale. Lo cuidarán bien. No volverás a verlo nunca más. Y luego, lo comprobarás, dentro de untiempo, todo esto quedará olvidado.

—Ssss… sí.

—Pasaremos momentos felices los dos juntos —murmuré—. Te lo prometo. Ahora todo está preparado.

Sí, ahora todo está preparado, No le he mentido.

Me propongo pasar unos momentos muy buenos con Katniss esta noche. Está en el dormitorio, mientras yo escribo esto; duerme. Le he administrado uncalmante fuerte.

Pero el efecto de ese calmante se disipará dentro de media hora, poco más o menos; y Katniss volverá a estar completamente despierta. Yo quiero que esté despierta, biendespierta.

Quiero que esté perfectamente despierta cuando la cogeré entre mis brazos.

Quiero que esté perfectamente despierta luego, cuando la tendré entre mis brazos, muy dulcemente, pero tambiénconmucha fuerza, para explicarle lo que ha pasado enrealidad. Quiero que sepa lo inteligente, fuerte yprudente que soyyo.

Quiero que sepa que soy fuerte y prudente como Gale no lo ha sido nunca en su vida. Tiene que hacerse una idea de la inteligencia que ha llevado todo este plan a su culminación. Ha de tener la oportunidad de darse cuenta de que, al finyal cabo, yo soyel mejor de ambos.

Habría sido una idiotez enfrentarlos, a los dos a la vez, con sus errores… ¿Qué habría ganado yo con ello? Habría sido una estupidez colosal por mi parte la de matar a Gale y correr el riesgo de que me descubrieran. Pero dado que los hechos se han sucedido tal y como había previsto que acaecerían, el caso de Gale queda resuelto definitivamente. He hecho que lo encierren por toda la vida detrás de los muros de un asilo psiquiátrico. Toda su vida seguirá creyendo que Katniss ha muerto yque ha sido él quienla ha matado.

Mas, por suerte, el _sheriff_ y todo el resto del mundo creen otra cosa. Todos saben muy bien que está viva, y que detrás de la pared de cemento no hay nada. Se acordarán de que hablaron con ella, y también conmigo, y de que íbamos a partir los dos. Ni los nuevos propietarios ni persona alguna se

entretendrá jamás endemoler esa pared.

Todo esto se lo haré comprender con toda claridad a Katniss. Le diré lo que ha pasado exactamente. La verdad es que por esto estoyescribiendo estas páginas.

Le haré leer todo lo que haya escrito. ¿Has llegado ya a este punto Katniss?

¿Empiezas a comprender, eneste momento? ¿Comprendes lo que he hecho? ¿Ycomprendes lo que voya hacer… dentro de uninstante?

Es _e__so_, Katniss.

Voy a atarte y amordazarte. Voy a bajarte al sótano, y abriré el agujero otra vez. Te empujaré dentro y dejaré que grites hasta perder el aliento y la razón, mientras yo volveré a cubrir la pared con cemento nuevo. Voy a encerrarte para siempre, hasta que tu cuerpo esté tan podrido como lo está tu corazón.

Cuando llegues aquí, en la lectura, yo estaré detrás de ti; no tendrás ocasión de gritar. No tendrás ocasiónde suplicar, de discutir o de ensayar uno de tus condenados trucos femeninos. Nada te servirá de nada. Tampoco vale la pena que me digas que me echarán el guante. Sabes tan bien como yo que no es cierto. Tengo una coartada estupenda, sólida.

Mañana por la mañana marcharé, solo. Tú te quedarás aquí para siempre.

Y esto, Katniss, es porque todo ha sido pre-pa-ra-do. Porque, ya ves, yo valgo más que Gale. A decir verdad, el tío ése no es más que una bestia. Y la diferencia entre bestia y hombre es muy sencilla, ya lo ves.

Consiste ensaber poner enmarcha la imaginación.


	2. Chapter 2

**Doble Golpe**

Debí beber dos o tres botellas más en el ínterin. Las había sacado del refrigerador grande de la cocina y las había llevado al salón para tenerlas al alcance de la mano durante la lectura. Cogí mi ejemplar de Poe, y no fue por mera coincidencia. Me preguntaba si su manera de desarrollar la trama resultaba tan melodramática como la mía. Quizá no, pero es que yo tenía mis motivos. Pensándolo bien, lo que había dicho a Gale podía parecer idiota y rebuscado; pero lo había hecho adrede.

En unos instantes, la lectura me absorbió por completo. Digan lo que quieran, lo cierto es que Poe tiene una imaginación notable, y yo aprecio esta clase de cualidades.

Era casi de noche cuando oí llamar a la puerta. Me acordé inmediatamente del cuervo de Poe, y dejé el libro.

—Buenas noches, Katniss. —Y le sonreí —. ¿Has podido hacer todo lo que querías?

—Sí, amor mío.

Se sentó, y yo noté la sombra de una contrariedad en su rostro.

—¿Qué es lo que no marcha bien?

—Oh, nada. Pero al regresar me ha sucedido una cosa rara.

—¿Cómo?

—Pues mira: pasaba por delante de la comisaría cuando un guardia ha frenado a mi lado.

—¿Exceso de velocidad?

—Pues no, tonto; sabes muy bien que nunca paso de los cincuenta. Me ha pedido el permiso de conducir y luego me ha mandado hacer una cosa extravagante. Me ha pedido que bajara del coche y fuera hasta él al lado de la moto. Y me ha hecho hablar por su interfono.

—Pero ¿por qué diablos…?

—No me lo ha dicho. Todo lo que sé es que he tenido que decirle mi nombre al _sheriff_. Luego él me ha dicho que lamentaba muchísimo haberme molestado, pero que le he ahorrado el tener que venir acá por nada. Y me dejado marchar. Yo le he preguntado qué ocurría. Él ha levantado los hombros y me ha dicho que había habido un malentendido y que aquella casualidad lo había disipado. ¿Lo entiendes, querido?

Yo sonreí.

—Quizá. Pero vale más que lo dejemos para otro día. Por nada del mundo querría estropear la última velada que pasamos aquí.

—Oh, querido, explícate. ¡Por favor!

—Bueno, pues, también aquí ha habido un poco de trastorno. ¿Recuerdas que Gale Hawthorne había de pasar para tapar con cemento aquel agujero?

—Ah, claro.

Había titubeado. Yo la observaba. Me complacía estudiarla, percibir su manera de esperar lo que vendría luego. Si hubiera podido, habría prolongado indefinidamente aquel instante. Por fin, continué:

—Pues bien, ni lo he visto por aquí.

Observé que suspiraba con alivio.

—Entonces, al final, he ido y lo he tapado yo mismo.

—¡Pobrecito mío! ¡Estarás muy fatigado!

—No me entiendes. No es éste el trastorno de que quiero hablar.

—¿Nnn… no?

Otra vez la hice esperar, saboreando el momento. Luego proseguí, sabiendo que pronto se produciría un instante todavía mejor:

—Entonces, a eso de las cuatro, el _sheriff_ Taylor me ha llamado para saber dónde estabas tú. Yo se lo he dicho, naturalmente, e imagino que a consecuencia de ello los policías han procurado encontrarte.

—Pero ¿por qué?

—Resulta un poco enojoso explicarlo. Se diría que nuestro amigo Gale Hawthorne ha sido víctima de una especie de depresión nerviosa.

—¿Gale?

—¡Sí, sí! ¿Quién lo habría creído? ¡Tenía siempre un aire tan flemático y desprovisto de imaginación! Tú que lo has visto algo más a menudo que yo, tampoco habrías creído que fuese un tipo dotado de muchísima sensibilidad. ¿Me equivoco?

—Dime lo que ha habido, lo que ha pasado…

—Si te empeñas… Por lo que he podido comprender, Gale ha llegado a la oficina del _sheriff_ llorando como un ternero y ha contado una historia de lo más espeluznante. Al principio, han pensado que habría bebido; pero, al parecer, más bien se encontraba en plena crisis de histeria. Tengo entendido que me ha acusado de haberte asesinado y emparedado en el sótano.

—¿Qué dices?

—Pronto el _sheriff_ se ha dado cuenta de que el pobre truhán estaba casi loco de terror. Entonces, compréndelo, me ha telefoneado, y yo le he dicho que vieran de encontrarte. Estoy contento de que lo haya conseguido. No me habría gustado verme mezclado en cuentos raros precisamente en el momento de marcharnos de aquí.

No podía verle la cara en la semioscuridad; por ello me he levantado y me he acercado a ella. A Katniss le han dado ganas de volverse, pero la he sujetado por el hombro y la he acariciado.

—¡Gale! —La voz ha estado a punto de quebrársele; pero ha logrado recobrarse—. ¿Cómo está?

—Según el _sheriff_, completamente postrado —suspiré—. Han llamado al momento al doctor Aurelius. Amenos que se les escape, van a internarlo. Es lástima, alguien ha dicho que acababa de encontrar empleo de guardia forestal en Montana.

Katniss estaba toda temblorosa; pero su voz continuaba firme.

—¿Ha dicho… alguna otra cosa?

—No. ¿Qué otra cosa habría podido decir?

—¿Por qué ha imaginado que querías matarme?

—No tengo la menor idea. Es curioso, esos tipos callados, cuando se les ha desbocado la imaginación ya no pueden sujetarla más. Se encierran en una idea fija, y luego estallan de repente. Me alegro muchísimo de que no le haya pasado estando aquí contigo. No me atrevo a pensar en lo que habría podido cruzarle por la cabeza. —Y me puse a reír—. Dirás que me lanzo a pescar ideas descabelladas, querida mía, pero habría podido tratar de violarte. ¿Te imaginas entre los brazos de un loco en celo?

Katniss tuvo un escalofrío y escondió la cabeza contra mí.

—No llores. Mañana nos vamos, ya sabes. Volvemos a la ciudad. Tú y yo. No habrá que pensar más en Gale. Lo cuidarán bien. No volverás a verlo nunca más. Y luego, lo comprobarás, dentro de un tiempo, todo esto quedará olvidado.

—Ssss… sí.

—Pasaremos momentos felices los dos juntos —murmuré—. Te lo prometo. Ahora todo está preparado.

Sí, ahora todo está preparado, No le he mentido.

Me propongo pasar unos momentos muy buenos con Katniss esta noche. Está en el dormitorio, mientras yo escribo esto; duerme. Le he administrado un calmante fuerte.

Pero el efecto de ese calmante se disipará dentro de media hora, poco más o menos; y Katniss volverá a estar completamente despierta. Yo quiero que esté despierta, bien despierta.

Quiero que esté perfectamente despierta cuando la cogeré entre mis brazos.

Quiero que esté perfectamente despierta luego, cuando la tendré entre mis brazos, muy dulcemente, pero también con mucha fuerza, para explicarle lo que ha pasado en realidad. Quiero que sepa lo inteligente, fuerte y prudente que soy.

Quiero que sepa que soy fuerte y prudente como Gale no lo ha sido nunca en su vida. Tiene que hacerse una idea de la inteligencia que ha llevado todo este plan a su culminación. Ha de tener la oportunidad de darse cuenta de que, al fin y al cabo, yo soy el mejor de ambos.

Habría sido una idiotez enfrentarlos, a los dos a la vez, con sus errores… ¿Qué habría ganado yo con ello? Habría sido una estupidez colosal por mi parte la de matar a Gale y correr el riesgo de que me descubrieran. Pero dado que los hechos se han sucedido tal y como había previsto que acaecerían, el caso de Gale queda resuelto definitivamente. He hecho que lo encierren por toda la vida detrás de los muros de un asilo psiquiátrico. Toda su vida seguirá creyendo que Katniss ha muerto y que ha sido él quien la ha matado.

Mas, por suerte, el _sheriff_ y todo el resto del mundo creen otra cosa. Todos saben muy bien que está viva, y que detrás de la pared de cemento no hay nada. Se acordarán de que hablaron con ella, y también conmigo, y de que íbamos a partir los dos. Ni los nuevos propietarios ni persona alguna se entretendrá jamás en demoler esa pared.

Todo esto se lo haré comprender con toda claridad a Katniss. Le diré lo que ha pasado exactamente. La verdad es que por esto estoy escribiendo estas páginas.

Le haré leer todo lo que haya escrito. ¿Has llegado ya a este punto Katniss?

¿Empiezas a comprender, en este momento? ¿Comprendes lo que he hecho? ¿Y comprendes lo que voy a hacer… dentro de un instante?

Es _eso_, Katniss.

Voy a atarte y amordazarte. Voy a bajarte al sótano, y abriré el agujero otra vez. Te empujaré dentro y dejaré que grites hasta perder el aliento y la razón, mientras yo volveré a cubrir la pared con cemento nuevo. Voy a encerrarte para siempre, hasta que tu cuerpo esté tan podrido como lo está tu corazón.

Cuando llegues aquí, en la lectura, yo estaré detrás de ti; no tendrás ocasión de gritar. No tendrás ocasión de suplicar, de discutir o de ensayar uno de tus condenados trucos femeninos. Nada te servirá de nada. Tampoco vale la pena que me digas que me echarán el guante. Sabes tan bien como yo que no es cierto. Tengo una coartada estupenda, sólida.

Mañana por la mañana marcharé, solo. Tú te quedarás aquí para siempre.

Y esto, Katniss, es porque todo ha sido **pre-pa-ra-do**. Porque, ya ves, yo valgo más que Gale. A decir verdad, el tío ése no es más que una bestia. Y la diferencia entre bestia y hombre es muy sencilla, ya lo ves.

Consiste en saber poner en marcha la imaginación.


End file.
